The Lost Bird
by Straybirds' Whisper
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal patrol. There weren't any major criminals out of Arkham. So why couldn't anyone tell him how things had gone so wrong, so fast? AU OC story, but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be updating my other story, but I have no inspiration at the moment. I'll get round to it though. Same OC as in Birds of a Feather, so if you haven't read what I've written for that, you might not understand who it is and it will probably get confusing.  
Thanks to ****Ivee Waterlilly for letting me use the amazing story known as Erasing Everything and Rewriting it as a base for this story.  
**_  
'Comm. link'  
_"Speaking"  
_"Radio/TV/other such things"_

* * *

_Robins' POV_

Nightwing finally let me out on the streets. It's been a week since I got the crap beaten out of me by Two-Face. 'Wing said he only let me out 'cause I'd been driving them crazy, never staying in bed for long. But I know it's because he missed having me around during the long hours of the night.

'_Anything on your end?'_

I flipped off the ledge I'd been crouched on, my feet catching on the edge of the roof of Wayne Tech. Irony much?

'Nah. Looks like the city's finally asleep. Think we can go home soon?'

'_I wish. Just got a signal from near Crime Alley. Race ya?'_

'You're on.'

I knew he was nearby, because I could hear his laugh ringing out in the cold night air. As I threw myself off of the roof top, I let out my own cackle and listened to it echo around the deserted streets as I fell through the air.

I reached the place first. It was too soon, if you asked me. I love flying through the city like that. As I glanced down, wondering if I could pull it off in the empty building, I didn't notice my foot slipping on the lightly iced rafter as I leaned forward. Tumbling down through the air, I landed awkwardly on my right leg, causing pain to flash through my previously injured knee. My leg caved, and the last thing I heard as I fell forward and blinding light exploded around me was my older brothers' voice, screaming my name.

* * *

I could hear someone yelling, but the words sounded all jumbled together. I hate concussions. Must have smacked my head…

Sticking my head over the edge of the building I was lying on, my eyes locked onto the four people standing down in the alleyway. Crime Alley. Were they insane? Must be, if they went down there.

I couldn't make out their faces, but the words were clearing out a bit. The family was reasonably rich; I could get that pretty easily from what they were wearing. The other guy wasn't. His clothes were torn in a few places and looked well worn. What really caught my eye was the glint of metal in the mans' right hand. Eyes' narrowing, I flipped off of the building.

I have dumb luck. Seriously, _no one_ gets as lucky as I just did. As I tried to jump awesomely off the building, my weak knee caved again and I practically fell. Pathetic. Luckily, I put my hands out and my fingers curled around the mans' shoulders. Jerking my arms, I spun him around violently. Flipping off, my feet hit the ground not far away from the guy, sliding backwards slightly. I heard the gun skid on a frosted part of the alleyway.

I glanced at the family I was in the process of saving. The man and woman I didn't know, but the kid, a young boy, looked kinda familiar…

My eyes flew back to the crook as he lunged at me. I easily back flipped out of the way, then pushed off the ground and flipped over the man, landing behind him and spun around to face him.

That was probably my biggest mistake.

My eyes widened at the cruel smirk of the crook, who was now standing right in front of me as pain exploded in my stomach. The gun was lying over the other side of the alley; I could see it out of the corner of my eye, so it wasn't a gunshot. I glanced down as the woman screamed, and could only stare at the wooden handle sticking out of my chest. The bloody bastard had a knife.

My gaze darkened with anger and my fist smashed into the mans' face, even as the familiar red and blue lights flashed down the alley. Another punch, followed by a kick to the knee. I could hear it snap under my heel. As he lunged towards me with his hand moving forward to punch me I flipped over him, the pain throbbing in my chest causing my breath to hiss between my teeth. Grabbing his shoulders, I used my momentum to, when I flipped over the crooks head with a faint thump, throw him over my head. His back smashed into the ground in front of me with a satisfying crack.

As I watched some cops grab the guy, I could feel the adrenaline dying away and the pain returned with a vengeance. My whole body started to tremble, and I couldn't stop my bad leg from caving out underneath me.

* * *

Faces loomed over me, and someone grabbed the knife in my chest, causing me to scream. It hurt so much. Please, just make it stop.

"Hey, kid, stay with us ok?"

My masked eyes locked on the man to my right. It looked like the Commissioner, just…younger.

"What," I croaked out, "Don't you want another dumbass kid to die, Gordon?"

The Commish looked a bit confused about what I said, but he still looked worried. I suppose, after what happened to Barbara I would be too.

"Kid," a soft voice on my left caught my attention. "What's your name?"

Probably new in town.

"It-" Hacking coughs cut into my sentence and suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Pain flared in my chest, even worse than before. I'd probably aggravated my old injury with all the flips. Oh well, Dick can go stuff a-

"Is he gonna be ok?"

I almost didn't hear it, but when the woman came over to drag the boy away, I shook my head with a bloody smile.

"Nah," I stopped to cough again. "I ain't gonna make it kid."

The boy's eyes widened, and he grabbed my hand in fear. Gordon glared at me. I thought it was because of the blunt way I put it, but what he said next surprised me.

"Don't talk like that kid!" He snapped angrily. "You're gonna make-"

I cut him off with my own glare and rasped,

"What are you gonna do, make me? I'm dying Gordon. Don't sugar-coat it. I'm not stupid."

Surprise flickered in both men's eyes, but I'd already turned my fading eyesight onto the boy, who was still holding my cold hand.

"What's your name?"

His watery blue eyes flicked up to me.

"Bruce Wayne."

My mouth nearly fell open. I honestly can't believe I didn't see it before. It's almost like looking in a mirror. But I saved…that means…

No Batman. No Nightwing. No Oracle.

My eyes flicked to the other adults, then focused as best I could on my dad. My hand shot out of his and grabbed his shirt, yanking him closer as his eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"Don't waste it," I rasped.

His eyes looked so lost.

"Waste what?"

"Your life."

Some of the confusion faded, but he still obviously didn't know what I was talking about. After all, he's only, what? Eight?

"How would I-"

"You'll know what I mean. I can't save everyone."

My grip on his shirt was fading, and they could all tell. Horror was filling the adults eyes, but my dad just seemed to be thinking over what I'd said.

"Wait."

He grabbed my arm.

"You never said what your name was."

I had to smile. Even at eight he's damn stubborn. And it can't hurt to keep him occupied.

"Robin."

My rasping voice grated out. Funnily enough, my chest didn't hurt anymore. Confusion filled all their fading faces, and I couldn't help but grin weakly. Idiots, they should know it's not my _actual_ name. Even my mother's not _that_ mean. Mostly.

I couldn't see or hear anymore, and I didn't even notice when I stopped breathing.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, yes, I am insane. :) Anyway: continue? Quit while I'm ahead? Please let me know! I don't want to write if no one will read. Also, sorry about not updating my other story. I have nothing to write for that one at the moment. I am in the process of starting another story. I think I really am going insane. Oh, well. I'll enjoy it while I have it. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! But it's here so please don't kill me. Anyway, because I hate the ending of the Young Justice episode Endgame, someone very special will be appearing in this fic. It works in pretty well, so I hope I got them in character.**

_Flashback_

* * *

_Bruce's POV_

"_Don't waste your life…I can't save everyone."_

Those words have haunted my every step. Ever since that night, whenever something bad happens, I can just see that boy. I can hear him whispering in my ear. He sounded so sure, like he knew exactly what he was talking about. I had often wondered what he meant, but even now I'm still not really sure what he wants me to do.

Which was why I was so surprised to see them. I'm surprised no one else did, with their odd clothes and masked faces. One familiar the other not, but both just as strange as the other. Which was why I was so pleased when the Commissioner called me.

* * *

_Robins' POV_

Shit, shit, shit. He _saw_ us. He shouldn't know we're alive. Technically, we shouldn't be, but we are. On instinct, I threw a glance at the red-head running beside me. His face is still pale, and I know my face is too. We never meant for him, or anyone else for that matter, see us. If our masked faces didn't give us away, our clothes sure as hell would.

I shoved my brothers' best friend down one of the side alleys. Honestly, all I can say is that we just ran, with no direction in mind, until the adrenaline and our legs, died. From his position on the ground next to me, the teenager grinned.

"Well, that went well."

"Shut up, West."

* * *

_I could feel someone poking me in the side. I was just going to ignore it but then, with a sigh, the person smacked me up the side of my head._

_My eyes flew open as I jumped up, tackling whoever it was to the ground, then flipping backwards. But when I saw who it was, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. I mean sure, his clothes were different, but it was still him, wasn't it? His freckles stood out more than I thought they would, his green eyes shone and his windblown fiery red hair stuck up all over the place. I can't believe it._

_Wally._

_Surprise filled his vivid eyes, which then fell on the 'R' on my chest. Something flickered across his face before he glanced up at my face._

"_Do I get your name, or do I have to make it up?"_

_Cocky smile and everything._

"_Dick's going to kill you. And don't get me started on Artemis."_

_His eyes widened._

"_You-"_

"_Know them? Yeah. Arty's…well, she's cool. Works with your cousin sometimes. I think it's coz he likes hearing about you. He never really knew you for long, did he?"_

_Guilt filled his eyes as he thought about Bart._

"_How…how is he?"_

"_He's doing ok. Misses you though. Huh," I walked over to the edge of the building as I glanced down into Crime Alley. "If no one else does, I'm pretty sure he'll kill you. Either way, you're doomed."_

"_I…I never meant to leave, you know."_

_I've got to stop talking to my brothers' friends like they're criminals. At this rate, I'm going to end up making Wally cry. He sure sounds like he's going to. Wait…I whirled around to stare at him._

"_How are you even here?!"_

_His famous flash-fire tempers' burning in his eyes now._

"_You expect me to know?! One minute I'm dead, next thing I know I've got some random kid who knows what my name and my best friends' names are and I don't even know what I'm wearing!"_

_I had to laugh. That last one was so damn Wally. Now I know why Dick said I was missing out, not knowing him except through stories._

"_Seriously though. What am I wearing?"_

_My eyes flicked up to him in surprise. He wasn't wearing his Kid Flash outfit, like everyone said he'd died wearing. The only thing he had from his uniform was his red goggles, hanging round his neck. His clothes were a dark red jersey with black sleeves with yellow elbows, shoulders, collar, and wrists. It had two huge, jagged red lightning bolts on the front, one the right way round, the other reversed. He had black gloves on with yellow lines running up from his knuckles. They were yellow on his palms as well. His pants looked like black jeans with yellow knees. It was all padded and looked like it could withstand his high speeds._ (**A/N: His uniform in Schooled**)

"_You expect me to know?"_

"_Ha ha."_

_He walked up beside me. I could tell he was watching me out of the corner of his eye._

"_You're burning a hole in my head."_

_My monotone made him jump. He scowled while I tried to hide my grin._

"_So…Dick, huh?"_

"_He's my brother."_

_His eyes widened in shock._

"_B-brother? Like, actual brother?!"_

_I scowled._

"_I wish."_

"_So… are you adopted too?"_

"_Nope."_

_I popped the 'p' at the end. I love bugging speedsters. So much fun. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. Then it must have clicked, because his mouth is hanging open. Makes me wish I had a camera._

"_You're Bats' kid?!" What the fu-"_

"_Don't swear, West."_

_He grinned, some of the surprise fading._

"_Now I can see it."_

"_I hate you."_

"_So, you out on your own, or should I wait for him to show up?"_

"_He should be he-"_

_No. Crime Alley. Memories flashed in front of my eyes. _

_The light. The family. The gun. The _knife_. Bruce freaking _Wayne_._

_Shit._

"_Nononononono."_

_I could see a newspaper down in the alley, pressed up against the wall. I jumped of the building, getting a muffled shriek from the teen on the rooftop. I could hear him running down the wall, but I was busy staring in shock at the newspaper._

_15__th__ March 2020._

"_I take that back," I whispered to the shocked speedster beside me._

"_He's going to kill both of us."_

* * *

We watched as a couple of guys ran past the end of the alley. Wally looked like he was going to ask me something, probably about food, when a scream rang out in the still air. I could feel the blood drain out of my face. Without even looking at each other, we both took off.

West was just lucky we were on the ground and not up on the rooftops, or I definitely would have ditched him. The thing about Gotham is that you have to be able to turn in an instant. He hasn't had to worry too much about that in Central, but being on the Team helped so he's not too bad.

When we started to get close, I grabbed Wally's collar and yanked him backwards. Trying not to laugh at his expression, I poked my head round the corner. My eyes darkened when I saw a man and girl there, a gun pointed at them. The guy had his back to me, so I turned to Wally. He jerked his head up, pointing out the rails above the mans' head. Perfect. West put his hands together and gave me a boost up to the fire escape above us. I ran along the rail as Wally sped down the alley, surprising them. While they were distracted, I threw myself off the fire escape and landed behind the guy with the gun. He jumped, turning around. I will never understand why people do that. They should know they're going to get punched in the face. Seriously.

He fell over backwards, the gun falling out of his hand. _I heard the gun skid on a frosted part of the alleyway._ My eyes widened. _I glanced at the family I was in the process of saving. The man I didn't know, but the young woman looked kinda familiar…_ Crap, I can't focus. The man lunged at me, and I barely managed to flip out of the way. I could hear the Commissioner talking on his phone, but I couldn't make out the individual words. _Pain exploded in my stomach. The gun was lying over the other side of the alley; I could see it out of the corner of my eye, so it wasn't a gunshot._ I almost doubled over as a phantom pain blasted through my stomach. Maybe I really was supposed to die. At this rate, I was going to get myself killed from not paying attention.

"Rob!"

Wally. Course, he would have guessed my name. After all, he would have known about my brothers history in the circus.

I glanced up in time to see the crook running at me. West was to far away to be of any help, no matter how fast he can run. Pain flashed in my head as I _flipped over the man, landing_...I shook my head mid flip (not something I recommend) and spun around so that I was facing the guy already. My fist cracked into his jaw as he turned to…stab me.

Eyes widening, I realised why my mind had been messing with me. I was warning myself that this was the guy who had tried to kill the Wayne's. The guy who killed me. Talk about revenge.

* * *

I stood there, staring at the unconscious man at my feet, until Kid came over and lightly hit me on the shoulder. I glanced up to see that the other cops had arrived. They were all pointing guns at us. I glared, unimpressed. I was glad that West didn't look pleased either. Then my horrified eyes fell on the one person I didn't want to run into.

Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. I am currently writing the next chapter, so don't give up on me! Thanks to the peeps who reviewed.  
**

**Would anyone read an AU story about Impulse (Bart Allen) and Inertia (Thad Thawne)? Please mail me your replies.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
